


C Востока на Запад

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C Востока на Запад

Вместе с собой она принесла запах стали и войны – непонятно нелепый, но свежий, в сравнение с тем дурманом, что обычно царил во всех залах его дворца. Возможно, что причина крылась в чувстве новизны и необычности, но Турция не смог сдержать намека на интерес (который, впрочем, был умело скрыт маской) и, поддавшись вперед, склонив голову к плечу, начал неспешно изучать то, что должно было быть женщиной, но слабо напоминавшее тех прекрасных волнующих полубогинь, что жили с ним. Перед ним, едва держась на трясущихся от усталости и боли ногах, стояла страна, похожая на мальчишку-оруженосца, в зеленой тонкой форме, запачканной кровью и грязью.  
Садык едва ли не прищелкнул языком – сомнительное эстетическое удовольствие Венгрия, может, и приносила, но лишь своей сломленностью и наметившейся покорностью. Махнув рукой, он повелел стражам увести ее, не без осознания собственного благодушия и мягкосердечия, наказав обойтись с ней наилучшим образом и привести в надлежащий порядок. Последнее было подчеркнуто особенно четко – в роскошных хоромах Аднана должна была царить красота и гармония, которые мгновенно рушились, когда он вступал в очередную войну, стараясь вести себя не как завоеватель, но как милостивый повелитель, чья душа была открыта для каждого, кто жаждал в нее заглянуть. Это любопытное противоречие не раз играло с Турцией злую шутку и, пригубив вино, он не без горечи вспомнил злые, как у дикой кошки, зеленые глаза Греции, которые при желании всегда можно было представить с умопомрачительной, но печальной точностью. Как поразительно легко получалось выводить из себя Садыка, у этого несносного грека, скрывавшегося где-то близко, но непреодолимо далеко. Тряхнув головой, мужчина постарался прогнать непрошенные, раздражающие, но от чего-то не неприятные мысли и, усевшись поудобнее, приподняв подбородок, продолжил прерванную трапезу, которой не суждено было закончиться за счет уже испортившегося настроения хозяина и его внезапно пропавшего аппетита, что каких-то полчаса страшно мучил его.

* * *  
Разомкнуть веки казалось непосильной задачей, которая все же увенчалась успехом. Свет больно резанул по глазам, заставив зажмуриться и переждать, пока он станет привычным. Все вокруг было слишком светлым, плавающим в мутном тумане, покрытым белой невесомой дымкой, которая окутала так же все конечности Венгрии, что не желали поддаваться ее воле и оставались неподвижными, налитыми свинцовой тяжестью, приносящей ноющую боль каждой клеточке тела. Пересилив себя, Элизабет оторвала голову от подушки и, морщась, приподнялась, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть то место, где она оказалась явно не по собственной воле, поскольку ни единого воспоминания о высоком потолке, больших окнах в резных рамах и персидских коврах, коими был покрыт пол, у нее не возникало. Однако одно она помнила к своему огорчению слишком хорошо – свой позорный проигрыш и пленение османскими турками.  
Горечь и досада стали куда более значимыми, чем физическая боль (кажется, у нее была сломана пара ребер), хотя крепко обхваченная повязками грудь мешала сделать более-менее глубокий вдох, чего должно быть и добивался человек, сотворивший эту нехитрую манипуляцию.  
Первой мыслью было встать и попытаться найти выход, хотя наивность предположения о том, что Турция окажется недостаточно сообразительным, чтобы поставить охрану или на худой конец закрыть двери, поразила Элизабет сразу же, но неусидчивость и уязвленная гордость не позволяли сидеть сложа руки.  
Оглядевшись вокруг, она не приметила ничего из своей прежней многострадальной формы, в данный же момент ее наряд составляла лишь широкая белая рубаха, в которой было бы и удобно передвигаться, но вот бежать по мусульманским улицам, где не наткнуться на кого-нибудь было невозможно не рекомендовалась. Вздохнув, Хедервари решила попытать счастье и хотя бы изучить замочную скважину, но планам ее помешал звук шагов и голоса за дверью. Обмерев, девушка решила было претвориться спящей, чтобы иметь возможность услышать разговор, который быть может, касался бы и ее судьбы, но вместо этого она осталась сидеть в постели, с дико колотящимся сердцем ожидая гостей.  
Вопреки ее ожиданием к ней пришел не Садык, а высокий худощавый мужчина средних лет, не утративший еще своей привлекательности, но явно испытывающий на себе всю неблаговидность восточного солнца. Черты его лица (явно европейские) выдали в нем неподдельное удивление, когда он увидел Элизабет.  
\- Вы, стало быть, очнулись? – по-арабски, не без акцента, произнес он и подошел к ней. – Вам, голубушка, нужен отдых, - он опустил теплую ладонь на ее плечо и настойчиво уложил ее обратно на подушку, - вы, знаете ли, на поправку идете быстро, но это не делает вас менее уязвимой перед чрезмерными нагрузками…  
\- Вы… доктор? – просипела Элизабет, чувствуя, как неприятно першит в горле и с каким трудом даются элементарные слова, даже на родном языке.  
Мужчина приподнял брови, видимо не совсем поняв ее, но быстро сориентировался и по-отечески тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что вы понимаете английский, сам я по-венгерски едва ли смогу произнести несколько слов, за что мне сейчас очень стыдно, поскольку ваш страдальческий взгляд заставляет меня искренне переживать за вас…  
\- Я… понимаю многие языки, - возблагодарив небо за то, что это правда, Венгрия тут же тяжело закашлялась, что повлекло за собой ужасную боль и почти непреодолимое желание часто и глубоко дышать, боясь, что внезапно весь воздух уйдет из ее легких.  
\- Ну-ну, тише, - доктор поспешно налил из кувшина воды и, приподняв Элизабет, помог ей пригубить кубок, выглядящий слишком празднично для таких целей, как отпаивание какой-то раненной чужеземки, - я же предупреждал. Не спешите вступать в разговор. Обещаю, что буду задавать вопросы, на которые мне хватит лишь вашего жеста. Признаться, сказать вам что-то дельное я все равно не могу, - он виновато пожал плечами, взяв ее за запястье, считая удары пульса, - мне наказали сказать, что с вами встретятся не раньше, чем вы поправитесь, так что не забивайте свою милую головку тревожными мыслями.  
\- Вы не понимаете… - начала было Хедервари, но доктор покачал головой.  
\- Пожалуйста, будьте послушнее. Вы моя пациентка, большего мне знать не нужно, причины, почему вы здесь меня так же не касаются.  
Венгрия поджала побелевшие губы и прикрыла глаза. В чем-то этот доктор прав – ей он помочь не в силах, похоже, что и о ее природе, он не имел понятия.

* * *  
Никогда нельзя забывать про поразительную способность человека приспосабливаться и привыкать, даже к чуждой ему обстановке.  
Элизабет и глазом не успела моргнуть, как обычная жизнь сераля захлестнула ее. Для нее стали совершенно обычными пятиразовые намазы в день, порядки в доме, когда есть гости и когда их нет, обычный досуг для женщин и кушанья, которые ей подавали, как правило, отдельно.  
Но вся это неторопливая, спокойная, организованная обыденность выводила девушку из себя. Она не стала бы спорить с тем, что она никогда прежде не жила такой мирной и роскошной жизнью, но это было так далеко от того существования, что она вела, живя с Австрией и малюткой Италией, что сердце кровью обливалось. Несмотря на все откровенные намеки Аднана, которыми он засыпал ее еще при первой их беседе, и суть которых состояла в том, что намеренья Родериха далеки от рыцарских и романических, Элизабет желала зажить прежней свободной жизнью.

_Он бесстыдно рассмеялся, когда она появилась перед ним, да так, что немедленно захотелось прирезать его.  
\- В чем дело, о, Османская Венгрия? – все еще посмеиваясь, совершенно невинно протянул он. – Неужели тебе не нравится твой великолепный наряд?  
\- Издеваешься Турция?! – щеки девушки залил стыдливый румянец, грозящий коснуться еще и шеи. – Кто я по-твоему, чтобы носить шаровары и эти откровенные платья?  
\- Не шуми, - Садык примирительно вскинул правую руку, повелев ей сесть перед ним, - я не буду заставлять тебя одеваться в эту одежду, так же, как и принимать ислам или быть обычной наложницей. В отличие от вас европейцев, во мне нет ни жесткости, ни деспотизма, что подобно черной змее владеет вашими сердцами. Если кто-то из твоих людей пожелает добровольно обратиться в мою веру, то его примут с распростертыми объятьями, если же нет, то за соблюдение некоторых договоренностей я буду гарантировать им безопасность и свободу вероисповедания. Я никогда не был и не буду варваром. Крестовые походы не в моем вкусе.  
\- Врешь, - прошипела Венгрия, гневно сверкая ярко-зелеными глазами, и готовая в любой момент накинуться на захватчика, но тот лишь безразлично хмыкнул.  
\- В отличие от Австрии с его Габсбургами, у меня нет желания превратить тебя в сырьевой придаток. Подумай об этом, Элизабет. Зла на тебя я не держу и обида твоя мне понятна, но могу поклясться в том, что свое слово я держу всегда._

Крестьяне были готовы звать его освободителем, но, несмотря на то, что жизнь их стала действительно легче, Хедервари совсем не жаловала вмешательство османов. Аднан сдержал свое слово, и хотя христианские церкви не спонсировались, а часть из них переделали в мечети, все же никто не думал сжигать постройки, а перед некоторыми из них, особенно греческими, даже благоговели.  
Элизабет разрешали спокойно гулять по территории дворца, если случалось так, что никаких празднеств (очень частых, стоит заметить) не было. И она в очередной раз, гуляя по саду, отметила то, какими высокими стенами обнесен сераль, как тщательно охраняют каждый вход и выход, хотя идею побега она отбросила давно. Бессмысленно было вырываться и нарываться на наказание тогда, когда при примерном поведение ее чрезмерно холили и лелеяли. Но должно быть здесь сыграло роль то, что она женщина, с примечательно-привлекательной внешностью и молочно-белой кожей, которую лишь недавно начал ласкать легкий загар. Это у Греции хватало наглости и непомерных сил, чтобы в течение десятилетий скалить зубы, а вот Венгрия потеряла интерес уже в первые годы бесполезного противостояния. Сердце болезненно обжигало лишь то, что господин Австрия и правда намеревался вырвать ее из лап Турции только из-за корыстных мотивов.  
Покои, выделенные Венгрии, находились чуть поодаль от гарема, и тем самым она была освобождена от обязанности часто созерцать восточных необразованных красавиц, общение с которыми все равно бы не принесло никакой пользы или удовольствия. Зато компанию ей изредка составлял тот самый доктор, что когда-то с такой дотошностью выхаживал ее. Жак Симон был не то, что слишком разговорчив, но обладал прекрасной эрудицией и чуткостью, внимательно выслушивая Хедервари и делая интересные замечания. По его словам, встретить иностранца в Стамбуле не так-то легко, поскольку приезжают сюда разве что торговцы и ремесленники, зато французские хирурги, к чьей гильдии и относился Симон, имели огромное уважение и были востребованы.  
\- Я считаю огромной удачей знакомство с вами, Элизабет, - произнес он, склонив голову и словно стараясь рассмотреть камушки под своими покрытыми дорожной пылью ботинками, - бывает, скучаешь по родным местам и языку, так что все опротивит разом. Знаете это чувство, когда люди вокруг, как бы они тебе не улыбались и не задабривали, не вызывают ничего более, чем раздражение, а все великолепие разом кажется ширпотребом?  
\- Знаю. Слишком хорошо знаю.

* * *  
Пожалуй, Османская империя была куда более разумной, нежели вся Европа. Влияние ее усиливалось, экономика крепла, территория росла. Нельзя было отрицать целый ряд положительных моментов жизни османов, которые неспешно говорили по-арабски и беспрекословно следовали всем положенным традициям и обычаям, предписанным Кораном, с которым не преминула ознакомиться Венгрия, в первый же вечер, как Садык будто бы невзначай вручил ей свою собственную книгу.

_\- Прочитала?  
\- Да. Было познавательно, спасибо, - она протянула ему Коран, и сложила руки на коленях, не зная, что стоило добавить.  
\- Какая вежливая характеристика, - Турция усмехнулся, - Греция, помнится, пытался показать мне свои впечатления с помощью траектории полета книги в мою голову.  
\- Я не удивлена, - едва сумела сдержать улыбку Венгрия, - давно хотела спросить тебя, можно ли мне увидеться с Грецией?  
\- Зачем? – брови турка поползли вверх.  
\- С тех пор, как ты забрал его к себе, о нем ни слуху, ни духу. Геракл – часть Европы, и вполне понятно, что мы беспокоимся о нем.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - недоверчиво заметил Турция, и отвел взгляд, - я отпустил его в Анатолию. Сомневаюсь, что ты успеешь его застать.  
\- Не ожидала, что ты выпускаешь его из-под своего контроля.  
\- Недобровольно, Элизабет, совсем недобровольно._

Снаружи здания выглядели простыми и строгими, вопреки внутреннему богатому убранству, это Венгрия приметила еще тогда, когда ее в первый раз отпустили за пределы дворца, где у уличного торговца она без всякой надобности приобрела гребень для волос.  
Легкие просторные летние павильоны, куда перемещался двор в жаркую погоду, были приподняты над землей и доступны для освежающего ветра с моря, оттуда открывались великолепные виды на море и побережье Босфора – их девушка особенно жаловала по вечерам, когда все без исключения спешили по домам, а вокруг воцарялась волшебная восточная тишина.  
Но самим воплощением декоративного шедевра были покои, которыми обычно могли хвастаться только султаны, а еще Садык, который вольготно пользовался их правами. Венгрия видела их не больше пяти раз за все время своего проживания в серали, но все равно, очень долго и с благоговением вспоминала детали роскоши, от которой рябило в глазах. У нее не было поводов появляться там – любовницей Турции она так и не стала, а принуждать ее Аднан не имел ни малейшего желания, посему они ограничивались беседами, которые позволяли худо-бедно назвать воцарившиеся между ними отношения дружбой. Такому исходу можно было только позавидовать, и Элизабет правда не хотела роптать на судьбу, но ее скучная жизнь невольницы никак не устраивала ее натуру. Приятно быть окруженной заботой, завтракать на заре, когда Садык возвращался с молитвы, лепешками с сыром, фруктами, соленьями, вареньем, пить чай.  
Радостно, что в свободное от войны и политических дел время Турция звал ее пить кофе с рахат-лукумом, но невыносимо терпеть одиночество, когда после полуденной дремы приходилось возвращаться в опостылевшую реальность. И никакой Австрия, со своими дикими предложениями поделить территорию Венгрии, совсем не веселил – напротив, угнетал еще больше, заставляя ощущать предательство и боль. Но злиться на Родериха, что ставить в угол годовалого ребенка – бесполезно и совершенно недейственно, либо он не подозревал о том, что его любят, либо упрямо игнорировал этот факт.

_\- Ты был прав, - подобрав под себя ногу, бесцветным голосом вымолвила Хедервари, поставив фарфоровую чашку на столик.  
\- Мне жаль, - серьезно отозвался Турция, - я бы не сказал, что это приносит мне хоть какое-нибудь удовольствие.  
\- Или тебе просто не хочется казаться подлецом в глазах женщины, которая только что перебинтовывала твои раны, - грустная улыбка тронула губы девушки, - как же так? Почему это ты хороший, а он плохой? Это несправедливо!  
\- Ты рассуждаешь, как дитя, Элизабет. Делишь мир на те понятия, которые тебе когда-то кто-то навязал. Я воин, обладающий силой и властью, от чего же мне отказываться от дополнительных территорий? В этом мире сильные подчиняют слабых. Ты оказалась в числе последних, но я не поставил тебя в еще более слабую позицию.  
\- Что-то не так с твоим благородством, - Элизабет задумчиво задержала взгляд на тонкой пленочке, которой покрылась поверхность остывающего кофе, - ты ведешь себя так со всеми, верно? Пытаешься убедить, что лучше добровольно сдаться и жить хорошо, чем сопротивляться, понести поражение, но в итоге придти к тому же самому…  
Садык согласно кивнул и отправил в рот приторно-ароматные восточные сладости, чей вкус всегда надолго задерживался на языке, если не запить его горьковатым кофе.  
\- Я никак не могу понять, - массируя пальцами виски, тихо произнесла Венгрия, - это твоя сильная или слабая сторона? – она резко подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. - Он ведь все равно тебя не простит…  
Ему хватило ума не спрашивать о ком идет речь, и только изгиб губ красноречиво говорил о том, что Элизабет попала точно в цель, совсем как в юности, когда в моде еще было притворяться мальчишкой и пудрить голову самоуверенному Гилберту.  
\- Я знаю. Но дело не в этом… не только в этом. Мне нужно понять, почему все легко смирились со своей участью, позволив сытой и спокойно жизни усыпить в себе воинствующего зверя, а вытравить из него спесь не вышло.  
Почему-то именно в этот момент Элизабет поняла, что ее плен не будет длиться вечно. У Аднана не получится удержать рядом с собой никого, кого бы он действительно не хотел видеть рядом с собой. Когда-нибудь можно будет перестать играть роль декоративной кошки, радующейся тому, что вместо жизни впроголодь ей предоставили ежедневное питание и чесание за ушком._

* * *  
 **1939 год.**

Он пришел позже нее, но было заметно, что долго ждать ей не пришлось. С мороза щеки ее покраснели, глаза блестели ярче положенного, и вся она была какая-то хрупкая, нежно-душистая и женственная. Приметив его, Венгрия радостно ему улыбнулась и кивнула, быстрым движением руки сорвав с головы изящную модную шапочку, отороченную собольим мехом.  
\- Здравствуй, - Турция с досадой отметил, что слишком долго молчал, раз она первая вступила в разговор, - прошу тебя, присаживайся.  
\- Спасибо, не хочу, - стараясь, чтобы голос оставался предельно вежливым отказался Садык.  
\- Хорошо, обещаю, что не займу у тебя много времени, - непонятно с чего рассмеявшись, пообещала женщина, положив муфточку возле себя и выуживая из сумочки пачку сигарет, - у меня всего одно предложение и несколько доводов, хотя я почти уверена, что знаю твой ответ. – Ухватив длинную тонкую сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем, она поднесла к ней зажигалку, и тут же ярко накрашенными губами ухватилась за фильтр, чтобы раскурить. – Никогда не думала, что изобретение моего человека, так пагубно скажется на моем здоровье, - Элизабет вновь обнажила белые зубы, которые видимо еще не познали всю губительную силу табака.  
\- Тебя отправили для того, чтобы… агитировать меня? – мужчина сразу попытался навести разговор на суть дела. Зимний полувечерний-полуночной Будапешт не будил в нем никаких теплых и доверительных чувств, так же, как эта незнакомая женщина, представившаяся ему в письме Венгрией. Той самой милой Элизабет Хедервари, с которой ему доводилось иметь душевные беседы. Видимо, влияние немцев не пошло ей на пользу.  
\- Точно-точно, - закивала головой Венгрия, от чего завитые локоны, обрамляющие ее вытянувшееся лицо с впалыми щеками, закачались в такт движениям, - только уже не агитировать, а прямо предложить присоединиться к странам Оси. С тебя свободный доступ людям и технике к любой стране, с которой ты граничишь, а с нас терпимость и вежливость к твоим гражданам и их имуществу. Да, придется потесниться и кое-где подсобить, но это лучше, чем объявлять войну мощнейшим державам, правда?  
\- Не вижу особой разницы, - честно признался Аднан, следя за тем, как Элизабет раскупорила бутылку ею же принесенного шампанского и наполнила им бокал, - вы явно не оставите меня в покое, если я соглашусь на ваши условия.  
\- Мы сделаем мир лучше, - заметила Хедервари, словно это было очевидно, даже ребенку, - отсюда и жертвы. Просто мы хотим, чтобы стало на одну меньше. Твое расположение очень удобно и мы хотим этим воспользоваться. Как ты там говорил? «Сильные подчиняют слабых» - мы поступаем гуманнее, уничтожаем.  
\- В чем гуманность?  
\- В отсутствие права выбора, - сделав несколько маленьких глотков, Элизабет причмокнула и провела языком по губам, - очень жестоко заставлять мучиться, кого бы то ни было и ломать голову. Мы решительно взяли эту роль на себя.  
\- Если я соглашусь и попрошу…  
\- Нет, если Греция окажет сопротивление, а он это сделает, то с ним поступят так же, как с любым другим бунтовщиком. Но не решайся сразу отказываться – подумай, - она встала, захватив со стола шапочку и муфту, - на одном несчастном существе свет клином не сошелся. Ты погряз в своей рутине слишком давно, может пора выкарабкиваться? Говорю, как твой старый друг, - она подошла к нему совсем близко, так что запах ее духов перебил сигаретный дым, а слои неровно нанесенной пудры бросались в глаза, - так что послушай меня. Я уже успела вырастить пару детишек, выйти замуж, изменить мужу, развестись из-за собственной жадности и вновь вернуться к тому, с чего начинала. Я знаю, о чем говорю, - потянув его за отвороты пальто, она заставила его наклониться и поцеловала его холодными горьковатыми от шампанского губами. – Я порой очень жалею о том, какое решение приняла, - Элизабет уже отпустила его и быстро застегивала пуговицы на короткой шубке, - знала бы тогда то, что знаю сейчас никогда бы от тебя не ушла и не бросила тот скучный, как мне казалось, мир, который был наполнен болезненным теплым светом. А сейчас, прощай, обещаю дать весточку в ближайшее время, и вряд ли она будет того дружеского характера, которого хотелось бы мне.  
Дверь со скипом открылась, пропуская холодный ветер, принесший с собой мгновенно растаявшие снежинки, и тут же закрылась, не произведя никакого шума. Стало быть, дорога в ад, действительно вымощена благими намереньями.  
Садык Аднан впервые за многие столетия понял, почему тот упрямый неугомонный мальчишка никогда его не простит.


End file.
